


Jean ama a Mikasa

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Y si a Jean le preguntaban, Eren era un idiota. No por querer liberar a Mikasa, claro que no. Sino por pensar, por tan solo un segundo, que los sentimientos de cariño y amor que la oriental le tenía eran producto del Ackerbond. Porque él no vio después de sus palabras, a una rota Mikasa, preguntándose a sí misma qué había hecho mal.





	Jean ama a Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un Jean-Mikasa situado entre los últimos capítulos del Manga. 112 en adelante.

 

Jean quiere a Mikasa. 

Eso era una verdad obvia, como las reglas fundamentales de la naturaleza, como el principio de conservación de la energía, como todas esas teorías científicas que intentaban explicar el funcionamiento de nuestra realidad, como que la tierra es redonda. 

Para Jean, querer a Mikasa se había convertido en algo vital para su existencia, como respirar. Aún si su amor nunca sería correspondido, aún, si tenía que ver como desde lejos ella vivía y sobrevivía por él maldito suicida. Aún si él rara vez tenía su atención. 

Pero desde que Eren, en su afán por eliminar su lazo, de forma cruelmente le dijo que la odiaba, de una manera muy estúpida si le quieren explicar a él, y demasiado cruel, las cosas entre el caballo y Mikasa estaban bastante extrañas.

Armin en su intento de explicar, le había comentado que Eren al romper el lazo, había traído a la antigua Mikasa, esa sin sus poderes despiertos, esa que no tenía ningún instinto de proteger a Eren veinticuatro siete, esa que era una niña tímida y soñadora. 

Sus habilidades de conversación no han mejorado, su trauma del pasado es aún palpable… y es que, nadie pretende borrar de la mente de una casi adulta la muerte brutal de su familia enfrente de sus ojos, es imposible. Pero de alguna manera, Mikasa comenzaba a sanar. Y con ella, los vínculos que estaban a su alrededor. 

Y si a Jean le preguntaban, Eren era un idiota. No por querer liberar a Mikasa, claro que no. Sino por pensar, por tan solo un segundo, que los sentimientos de cariño y amor que la oriental le tenía eran producto del Ackerbond. Porque él no vio después de sus palabras, a una rota Mikasa, preguntándose a sí misma qué había hecho mal. 

* * *

 

 

Utimamente, a Mikasa le gusta observar su entorno lo más acuciosamente posible. Ver las flores, los árboles, las personas y las relaciones. Con la guerra bajo sus espaldas, y la vida de los Erdianos en riesgo, solo le quedaba apreciar las formas de vida que se le presentaban. 

Y una de las cosas que le gustaba observar era a Jean. 

Bastante directo y franco, buen líder y estratega, nada comparable con Armin ni con Erwin pero, sabía defenderse. Él era el encargado de la organización de sus escuadrones, él era el encargado de dar las asignaciones y los puestos. Él se había convertido en la mano derecha de Hanji mientras intentaban salvar a su gente. 

Y le agradaba como su nariz se fruncía cada vez que algo no salía como quería. 

Pero no se atrevía a hablarle, no era como conversar con Armin o con… no, era demasiado difícil. Demasiadas verdades salían de su boca, verdades que no estaba preparada para escuchar, apenas las había aceptado en su fuero interno. Es como cuando un criminal huye del pecado que cometió, sabe que está mal, y no se atreve a decirlo porque sabe que será recriminado. 

* * *

“Es algo idiota” Jean sostiene con fuerza un cuaderno en su pecho, aferrándose a él como si fuera un bote salvavidas. No lo iba a soltar, ni muerto. Primero comido por un Titan antes de dejar que ella de todas las personas mirara ese cuaderno en especial, no. 

“Quiero verlo, por favor” Mikasa no estaba usando ni el quinto nivel de su fuerza, pero  intentaba por todos los medios posibles quitarle a Jean la liberta. Tenía dibujos, y ella quería verlos. ¿Era lo justo no? Después de los abusos de confianza de Jean en su amistad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. 

“Déjalo Mikasa, no tiene nada relevante.” Claro que tiene cosas relevantes, datos de la Legión, presupuesto, planes secretos, y para nada, ¡Para nada! Tiene dibujos de Mikasa en el noventa por ciento de las páginas. Para nada. 

“¿Por qué lo escondes tan celosamente? Tus papeles importantes están guardados en el cajón del escritorio. No puede ser nada sumamente importante.” A Mikasa le gustaba observarlo, sus rutinas. Y desde que habían sido seleccionados como escuadrón de Élite con él al mando, pasaba mucho tiempo en su oficina, la que alguna vez fue de Erwin y Hanji no se atreve a tomar. 

“Pues por eso mismo no lo puedo guardar allí… ¿Y tú como sabes eso?” una mirada interrogante surcó el rostro de Jean, ¿Cómo en la vida ella sabía eso? 

“Me gusta observarte.” Una simple frase provocó el sonrojo del Líder de Escuadrón, y a su vez, que bajara su guardia. Mikasa aprovechó eso para arrebatarle su cuaderno y darle una hojeada. Habían ilustraciones, Titanes, Mapas, lugares estratégicos… y un retrato suyo. Quizá había estado distraída, pero estaba sentada en la ventana de su oficina y sus sombras a lápiz reflejaban su visión de ella. Tranquila y feliz. “Es muy hermoso Jean, no sabía que dibujas tan bien.” 

“No es para tanto.” _Que no mirara más páginas, que no mirara más páginas…_ Así que, delicadamente tomó de sus manos la liberta y arrancó su dibujo, tenía más de ella y perder uno no me haría daño. “Puedes conservarlo.” 

“Gracias.” Las palabras que Mikasa quería expresar eran gracias, es lo más hermoso que me han dado, es quizá, el único presente que he recibido desde la bufanda de Eren. Pero las cayó, no estaba lista. No lo estaría en mucho tiempo. 

* * *

 

“No entiendo, Jean…” Ambos caminaban hacia una de las bases de la Legión en el bosque. Con la invasión Marleyana a la Isla de Paradis, la necesidad de cuarteles en medio de la nada se había vuelto imperante. Los planes se decidían allí, y las reservas para la lucha también. “¿Está mal querer una vida tranquila?” 

“¿A qué te refieres?” Jean sabía a  que se refería, no era necesario que ella ratificara lo que acababa de pronunciar. Las palabras que Eren había expulsado en la reunión anterior le habían dolido hasta lo más profundo, desconocía los sentimientos actuales de Mikasa, pero con el paso del tiempo era más capaz de leerla. De entender sus disgustos a pesar de la cara neutra que presentaba al mundo. “Si es por lo que dijo el bastado suicida…” 

“Solo quiero vivir tranquila, y feliz, con una familia… ¿Es demasiado pedir?” los rayos de luna se regaba en sus vestimentas, mientras el largo cabello de Mikasa ondeaba con su acompasado caminar. “No me importa la humanidad, no me importa salvar al pueblo, solamente quiero una vida tranquila… ¿Es demasiado?” 

“No, es una petición justa.” Era una petición más que justa, la vida se lo debía, a ella. Todo se le había sido arrebatado, desde su familia hasta lo que ella representaba, si había alguien que en la opinión de Jean merecía ser feliz, era ella. “Después de todo, estamos arriesgando nuestro pellejo por un plan que ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará.” 

“Armin lo respalda…” Y es el plan de Eren, quería añadir Jean. Pero sabía que esa no era la razón primordial por el cual la chica lo aceptaba. No, era la posibilidad de que tanto Armin como él huyeran de la maldición y pudieran vivir una larga vida. “Confío en Armin.” 

“Y yo confío en Armin y en tu juicio. Solo espero no estar poniendo mis manos al fuego por una idea sin salida” El final del sendero se acercaba y la luz pequeña del cuartel de veteranos les daba la bienvenida. “Yo también quiero una vida normal…” 

* * *

Mikasa quería a Jean, o esa es la conclusión a la que Armin y ella habían llegado. Pues, la ausencia de Sasha en las filas de la Legión por la lesión que obtuvo en la misión a Liberio, había dejado a Armin encargado de ayudarle a entender a la chica sus sentimientos. Lo que ambos seguían sin poder explicarse, era que clase de querer albergaba la chica por él. 

No era un amor ciego, tempestuoso y doloroso. No, cuando Mikasa pensaba en Jean, se imaginaba en la calidez de la fogata, el olor a canela en rama y el heno del establo. Se imaginaba una risa escandalosa, un calor en su pecho y tranquilidad necesaria. Casi parecido a lo que sentía cuando se sentía protegida bajo el ala de sus padres, podría decir, casi parecido a una familia. 

“Solo digo, que deberías decírselo. Mañana partimos a la misión y por tu posición es demasiado riesgoso…” Ella estaba en el frente de batalla junto con el Capitán, posición necesaria para protegerle en caso de que su única mano no pudiera servirle. Y para proteger a Eren y que este pudiera cumplir su plan. “Se dará cuenta que estas en la línea frontal cuando te vea partir con el capitán.” 

“No le debo ninguna explicación.” Mikasa amaba a Jean, pero en la ecuación, no terminaba de formularse la necesidad de expresarle su posición en el campo de batalla, que ella albergará dichos sentimientos por su compañero no significaba que él los tendría. Por ende, la necesidad de explicarse quedaba fuera de toda discusión. 

“¿cómo te sentirías si fuera él una misión suicida y no se dignara a decirte nada? O a tan siquiera informarte…” Armin intentaba hacerle entender a Mikasa que probablemente sería la última vez que la mirada de ambos se cruzase, que sus sentimientos quedarían enterrados bajo sangre y dolor, y Mikasa… la Ackerman, en la opinión de Armin era igual de ciega que una de esas especies del océano cuyo sistema visual era inexistente. Jean la quería, y Mikasa no era capaz de observarle. 

Y es que, era cobarde. Pues prefería pasar los últimos momentos en la pequeña fantasía que su mente había formado, bajo la compañía de Jean en esa pequeña cabaña, que afrontar la realidad de lo que le sería arrebatado. No le diría nada, y se guardaría el bello sentimiento. 

* * *

 

Ambos estaban en el pórtico de la cabaña, una pequeña banca era lo único que necesitaban. No fueron necesarias palabras para entender que se necesitaban el uno al otro. A pesar, que ambos eran ignorantes de los sentimientos recíprocos que florecían en ambos bandos. 

“Mamá te envió esto… dijo que se vería precioso en tu cabello. Y fue bastante imperante en que mencionara la última frase.” Era un pasador con una hermosa flor, rosa. Extraña, si Jean daba su opinión, pues nunca en las tierras de Paradis flores de tan hermoso color se le habían presentado. Y su madre quería a Mikasa. Delicadamente lo colocó en la mano de la asiática. 

“Cerezo.” 

“¿Ah?” 

“Es una flor de cerezo, Jean.” Ella la acarició con suma delicadeza, claro que reconocía esa flor, los bordados de su madre la tenían impresa por todos los lugares. “Es de un árbol que es bastante reconocido de donde venía mi madre.” 

Con delicadeza, Jean volvió a arrebatar el pasador de sus manos y lo colocó en su cabello, arrastrando una porción de cabello de su rostro. El mundo era cruel, él lo había probado de primera mano, pero, cuando veía a Mikasa entendía que por cada cosa mala, había algo hermoso. Y estaba bien así. 

* * *

“¡¿Están dementes?! Como miembro de mi Escuadrón prohíbo que…” 

“Importa poco que sea un miembro de tu Escuadrón, cuando es tu superior quien ordena la posición, no estamos para berrinches…” Los ánimos estaban caldeados, y es que Jean no podía entender como nadie, ni siquiera Armin, entendía que la posibilidad de supervivencia en esa misión era nula. Que enviarla en esa posición y sin ningún tipo de defensa, por más mutación de titan que presentará la iba a aniquilar en cinco segundos. La voz del Capitán era  firme. 

“Fue una decisión unánime.” La voz de Eren sonaba impasible. 

“Y me importa un rábano tu opinión bastardo suicida, Mikasa no va a estar en esa posición, con un plan que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… ¿Tan siquiera analizaron el porcentaje de que el armamento de Mare sea tan sofisticado que no les dé siquiera tiempo de reaccionar? Tanto Mikasa como usted, Capitán, son humanos, no invencibles. Para muestra la mano ausente del capitán…” El silencio inundó la sala, mientras los veteranos, o mejor dicho Jean, soltaba su discurso en defensa de Mikasa. 

“Hemos analizado todo y Mikasa necesita ser la defensa de Eren junto con Levi para poder posibilitar a Armin el ataque sorpresa.” Hange intentaba hacerle entender que era la única oportunidad que tenían para obtener los titanes restantes y mitigar a la armada del continente. 

“Defensa con titanes, Mayor… estamos hablando de balas que son más rápidas que la luz y de bombas con un radio mayor a los cincuenta metros… ¿Adivinemos que será lo primero que atacarán? Exacto, al idiota de Eren.” 

Armin no podía argumentar nada ante una lógica en la que el corazón hablaba, pero si pensaban estratégicamente las posibilidades que atacarán a Eren eran mínimas, pues eso resultaría en la pérdida de los tres titanes que poseía. 

“Jean, tus sentimientos por Mikasa te imposibilitan ver la importancia de la posición.” Eren soltó con voz cansina, no podía comprender como no entendían la magnitud de la situación. Estaban por recobrar su libertad, la que tanto anhelaban, todo lo que habían perdido se lo jugarían en las próximas semanas para que un sentimentalismo ridículo lo notará. “La libertad de Erdia…” 

“La libertad de Erdia mis huevos… escucha bien, Mikasa tiene el mismo interés por la libertad de Erdia del que tendría por una mosca parada en la pared, ninguno. Y te puedo asegurar, Eren, que sigue en el ejército solamente para asegurarle a Armin la posibilidad de que descubra el mundo exterior.”   ella misma se lo había rebelado una noche en la que, las guardias se hacían cortas y los momentos entre ambos eternos. “Te juro, Eren, que si Mikasa no tiene la posibilidad de tener su propia felicidad después de tu ridículo plan seré yo mismo quien se encargue de que Erdia se vaya a la ruina.” 

“Jean…” La voz de Armin quedó opacada por la distancia, Jean no se iba a quedar en un lugar en donde su voz y voto eran ignorados solamente porque un niño con complejo de héroe quería salvar a una nación que en ningún momento lo había pedido. 

* * *

 

Tenía dos opciones. 

Continuar con el plan y seguir resguardando a Eren de los titanes a su alrededor,  o regresar sus pasos hacia  Jean, que estaba a pocos segundos de morir. No iba a abandonar aquello que representaba el calor en medio del invierno que era su vida. Ignoró toda exclamación de sorpresa, los gritos enojados de su Capitán. 

Ella iba a salvar a Jean.

* * *

Mikasa estaba sangrando, por todos los lados en donde una persona no debía de sangrar. El golpe que le habían atestado era grande, todo por defenderlo a él. Por un segundo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara con el bastado suicida, que siguiera las órdenes que tanto le había enseñado él a corromper. Porque de esa manera, no la tendría a ella en sus brazos, a punto de entrar en un shock hipovolémico. 

"Mikasa, aguanta... El carro con las provisiónes medicas vendrá pronto." Sabía que no moriría, que Mikasa era dura de roer, y que era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido. Pero no podía evitar sentir temor, pues al contrario de lo que se esperaba, fue total y absolutamente su culpa que Mikasa se encontrará en ese estado. 

"Jean... Quiero dormir."

"No, aguanta... Falta poco." Él no sabía absolutente nada de medicina, ¿sería bueno dejarla dormir? No lo sabía, y tampoco se sentaría a experimentar el resultado. No cuando Mikasa estaba tan herida. 

"Jean, besarme."

"Estas desvariando..." Pero cuando Mikasa jaló su rostro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, para plantar un gesto que solamente había leído en los libros de Armin, Jean no pudo evitar corresponderle. Era lo que siempre había soñado, un beso de los labios de Mikasa, aunque esa precisamente era la situación en la que menos se imaginaba. Los labios inexpertos de la chica se movían junto a los iguales inexpertos suyos, dándole una intensidad poco apropiada para estar en medio del campo de batalla, las manos de Mikasa se aferraba a su cuello y las suyas a su cabeza y su cintura, donde empezaban a empaparse por la sangre que salían de sus heridas. Pero poco importaba, Jean se sentía en el tercer cielo. Fue cuando Mikasa se desvaneció en sus brazos que volvió a la tierra, con un golpe sordo. 

* * *

Jean necesitaba a Mikasa, y esas semanas sin poder estar a su lado después de lo que había sucedido, después del beso que habían compartido, se habían hecho eternas. La lucha había dado sus frutos, habían ganado la batalla, después de semanas de pelea, de días de negociaciones, la inyección para cambiar la genética de la población y todo lo demás, planes de los que Mikasa poco interés tenía, tenían paz. Casi totalmente recuperada, había recibido la visita de Jean. 

"Jean..." Mikasa miraba sus manos, no se atrevía a verlo al rostro, no después de lo que él le confesó en pleno campo de batalla, no después que sus dulces palabras se metieron en su corazón, no cuando la forma más bella de un te amo salió de su boca. "¿Lo que dijiste en...?" 

"Oh, por María. ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Recuerdas todo? " 

"Si, Yo... Te escuché."

"Es lo que siento, es real. Y lamento haberme tardado tanto." _Te amo Mikasa, primero me vi flechado por tu belleza, después, tu personalidad terminó de enamorarme. Eres la flor en el invierno, el viento helado en una tarde de verano, eres alguien sumamente importante. No puedo perderte_. "No tienes que corresponderme si no lo sientes, me conformo con tenerte en mi vida."

"Pero lo hago... Yo... Lo hago." El sonrojo en el rostro de Mikasa equiparaba la sangre derramada en el campo de batalla. Una analogía tétrica, si le permitían decir a Jean. Y el latido de su corazón, ante las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar, las que siempre había deseado oír. La mano de Mikasa le tomó con cuidado, aún sin verle al rostro, acariciando el dorso de su propia mano. Si estoy muerto, por favor déjenme. "Creí que había quedado claro con el beso. Sasha me dijo que era la mejor forma de que alguien se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos"

Y por primera vez en la vida, Jean agradeció que Mikasa escuchara los desvariando consejos de su amiga. 

Porque Mikasa amaba a Jean, y esa era una verdad fundamental, algo que no se dudaba, y Jean la amaba a ella. Y podrían destruir la isla entera, y no importaría en lo más mínimo. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic me tardé en escribirlo casi dos o tres meses, de verdad el Jean Mikasa es una de las cosas que más me gusta leer, y junto con otras parejas. Y sentía que no le estaba haciendo justicia a ambos, así que escribía escenas y de allí paraba porque necesitaba pensar, ¿cómo reaccionaria Mikasa?


End file.
